The Muggle Spell
by Cardiff-3
Summary: 8th year was looking to be pretty boring for one Harry Potter till the Gryffindor's find there is a spell only known to the children raised by Muggles. Created by the great Wizard Yensid. Only, it is not what they think.


**Title: **The Muggleborn Spell

**Author:** Cardiff_3

**Rating:** Gen

EWE, My head cannon can not accept Fred's death so he never did, crack

**Summary:** 8th year was looking to be pretty boring for one Harry Potter till the Gryffindor's find there is a spell only known to the children raised by Muggles. Created by the great Wizard Yensid. Only, it is not what they think.

A bright red Steam Engine powered it's way down a familiar path. This 8th year that was granted to those unable to finish their 7 the year, was to be perfect for Harry Potter. Finally a normal wizard child at school. No Psychopaths after him, no intrigues, no saving the day. Just a student. Who was he kidding. He was going to be bored.

That was far from his mind as he stared at Ron Weasley. The red-head has startled him. He had known for a few days Ron was itching to say something. Something he obviously didn't want one Hermione Granger hearing. Harry had gone out of his way to make sure he and Ron were alone in the busy Weasley household. Not an easy feat with so many coming and going. Not to mention Hermione was never far from their sides. No matter what he did the stubborn idiot would not spit it out. It was enough to drive Harry mad.

Hermione had stepped out of the carriage for a moment when Ron spun around to Harry. The words that spued from his mouth were so fast and jumbled together, Harry was sure he would never untangle the mess.

Harry blinked a few times

"Pardon?"

Ron looked at the door fearful before leaning in closer to Harry.

"Hermione said there is a spell that is taught only to Muggleborns or those with a Muggle parent."

"What?"He was still sure he was not hearing the red-head right.

Ron leaned back and stared at his feet. "Look, I know the Pureblood crap can be pretty bad. We been mates for so long I thought you knew I didn't believe in any of that..."

"Ron, what the hell are you on about?" a headache was slowly forming. Red was creeping into his best mates face and that was never a good thing when aimed at him. "Start from the beginning."

A mulish look came over Ron's face. " I caught Hermione chanting a spell. She seemed pretty embarrassed by it but, finally came out about it. Said it was something only Muggle raised kids learn. Gave them something special that purebloods didn't know. Sorta like the DA and the coins. I just...wanted you to know that I knew and...and that I'm not mad or anything..."

"Ah, great. Good." He still had no idea what was going on. Was there a spell he never learned, because of his lousy relatives? Or because his parents never lived?

"Ron, ah, what spell is it Hermione was chanting?"

Ron looked up a bit horrified " There is more than one!"

"NO! No, I just need to know you know it. You know, secrecy spells and all."

"Oh! Right. That makes sense."

It did? Because it was not making any sense to Harry at all.

Ron scrunched up his face trying to remember the words.

" A salty sauna. Squashed banana. Two emu's and... I can't remember the rest."

A calm settled over Harry before unbridled glee filled every last inch of his body. He only hoped that glee did not show up on his face to alert Ron. Good ole Hermione. He knew exactly what had happened. She had confessed to him on her last visit with her Parents, her younger cousins convinced her to watch a few movies. Lion King had been one of those movies and it was like a bad record stuck in her head.

8th year was finally looking to be a good year. As the Son, Godson and adopted Son of the Marauders it would only be fitting that his last year at school have the greatest prank of all.

"Asante sana Squash banana, Wiwi nugu Mi mi apana."

A grin split Ron's face ear to ear. " That's it! So it's okay that I know right?"

"Perfectly fine Ron." He studied his friend through hooded eyes. He was mostly likely going to hell for this. " As long as 'Mione explained the rules you will be fine."

"...Rules?" The voice had been choked and small.

Leaning in he waved the other boy closer. He chewed his lip at bit as he strained to hear anything out in the passage way. " There are a few things you have to know. First things is You _do not_ talk about the spell. Period. It is a very powerful spell a Wizard named Yensid created. He was a muggleborn. The spell is like a right of passage for those muggle raised. If you can master this then you have every right to be in the Wizarding World with everyone else. That is the second thing. You have to work on it on your own. Hints from others that have completed it is fine but you have to learn it on your own. Learning not only the spell but what the spell does is the greatest accomplishment a muggle raised can achieve before leaving school. It is right up there with NEWT'S" Harry leaned back satisfied.

"You understand?"

Ron nodded his head his face so serious. " Yeah, Mate. I got you. "

Hermione choose that time to return to their spot. Her sliding the door opened startled both boys enough they jumped. They quickly schooled innocent expressions and greeted her. He eye's quickly narrowed.

" what is going on?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's cheesy grin.

" Nothing 'Monie. Just talking? How are the other compartments?"

Not fooled she pulled out her wand firing off a few detection spells. Coming back negative she sat facing her boyfriend still not fooled.

"Ron."

The red-heads grin quickly fell. Harry quickly stepped in before Ron's big mouth ran away with him.

"Hermione, there are certain things guys don't talk about with girls present." he nearly kissed Ron. The redhead's new grin was more of a grimace. Sealing up Harry's lie.

She sat back still a bit leery of the two but satisfied for now.

Harry shrugged at her before turning his attention to the window. Yep, he was going to a special type of hell.

The thing about long term pranks is you tend to forget about them once your mind is occupied by other things. Full of confidence Harry walked into the Great Hall with a mission. Give Hogwarts one hell of a year before he left. No one was safe not even his own house. Being the silent partner of the Wheezes did have the greatest perks.

Harry sat in his doom laughing with the others. With a few quick words sprinkled in the Slytherin and Ravenclaw's ears had both houses at war with each other. Who knew teaching a bunch of intellects THE GAME would be so fun.

Harry, Dean were piled onto Neville and his bed. Laughing as Seamus reenacted the fiasco of Lunch. A 5th year Ravenclaw had jumped up cursing and promptly announced to the whole student body he had lost THE GAME. It was a near riot after that. Curses and hex's flying, teacher's yelling. The greatest dinner and a show Gryffindor had seen that year.

Seamus had just gotten to the good part of Pansy Parkinson's run in with Headmistress Mcgonagall when Ron slammed into the room. Frustration leaked out of his every pour and not the typical male teen frustration, either.

All four boys quieted down. Ron was like a wild creature. Easy to attack then dander up. Harry found him self shoved from three different sources. Volunteered to tame the volatile Lion.

"Uh, mate. You, uh, wanna talk about it." Harry jerked back at the glare the boy gave him. He quickly ran through his memories looking for any reason for the red-head to be angry with him. Nothing was coming to mind. Not even a prank.

The boy in question slammed his fist into the poll. All four boys jumped wands quickly held at ready. The red head surprised them further by slumping down on top of his trunk head held in hands.

"Ron?"

After a few moments Ron looked up and snarled. " That _fucking_ spell!" Still agitated he got up an paced.

" What?"

"That Spell! That fucking spell! I can't work it out!"arms flaying about.

"What spell, Ron?..."

Ron leaned into Nevelle's bed suddenly with a face so feral the other boys plastered themselves to the headboard.

"The spell I can't talk about!" he hissed.

Realization flooded Harry. The second term had just started and Ron was still on about the non-sense spell of Harry and half Hermione's creation.

"Oh."

"_OH_" Ron turned back to his own bed quickly and forcefully undressing. His muttering was not for polite company.

Harry knew he should stop the joke. Fess up and take his lumps and possible broken bones, like a good little Gryffindor. Chewing on his lip he tried to listen to his conscience but the little marauders on his shoulders drowned it out. Sirius' voice the loudest.

"What happens when you cast?"

The fight seemed to lean Ron and he flopped on his trunk half dressed with a heavy sigh.

"So far I have only been able to get a wisp of magic out of my wand. Harry, you sure you can't tell me anything?"

Harry was a bit surprised then realized quickly Ron was forcing so much Magic into his wand that there was a bit dribbling out. He seen the boy do it many a time when learning something new. He shook his head. " I can't tell you what it does. You know that."

"But you said you could help!"

"I said I could give you hints, Ron. Not tell you every last bit of information. That is against the Code."

Ron became hopeful again. "Give me a hint, mate!"

Harry squirmed a bit. He remembered he had an audience. Thankfully two of them would pick up quickly.

"You remember the words?"

"Asante sana Squash banana, We wu..."

"Wiwi nugu Mi mi apana." Harry was a bit surprised to feel all three other boys come alert. He steeled himself for this next part. It all deepened on the others reaction. After eight years he prayed he didn't read the others wrong.

"You can't force the spell, Ron. You have to find your Hakuna Matata." The confusion of Ron's face was one he was going to remember for a long time.

"Hatuna ma-whata?"

Harry was never so happy when Seamus popped up.

"Hakuna. Matata. It means not worries." Ron just stared. Harry stabbed his wand into his leg. He was not going to laugh. He wasn't!

" It's a problem free philosophy that the muggle raise believe when combating a very hard spell."

Dean, Seamus and surprisingly Neville jumped in to help explain Hakuna Matata to Ron. After a good solid hour Ron was redressed and bouncing out the door. Ready to try it again. The moment the door closed and Ron's steps faded Harry threw every silencing charm he knew at the door and walls. Then faced the music. Three very amused boys stared back at him.

"Uh, Harry, mate. You, uh, wanna explain that?"

He nodded taking a few deep breaths to calm down bit. Even pausing to make sure he didn't do damage to his leg with his wand. In a few, quick words he explained Ron coming across Hermione and what he did on the train. After a few tense moments laughter began to trickle through them slowly building till they were all laughing so hard they nearly made them selves sick.

Harry was so going to hell in a hand basket faster than Voldermort's soul. Little did Harry know that would not be the end of it.


End file.
